


MysticMessenger AU

by AngelicAmal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAmal/pseuds/AngelicAmal
Summary: We both know what it is it needs no introduction





	1. Chapter 1

12:33PM – 2nd Year Anniversary!!!

\----

Yong-Joon has entered the chat.

Tae-Yong has entered the chat.

Hwan has entered the chat.

 

[Yong-Joon sends an emoji of him jumping up and down excitedly]

Yong-Joon: Guess what today is!!!

Hwan: It’s…not your birthday, is it?

Tae-Young: No

Tae-Young: It’s mine lol.

Hwan: …

Tae-Young: ;-; no happy birthday, Hwan?? So mean~

Hwan: Tae…you’re twins.

Tae-Young: ohhhh lolol ur right

Tae-Young: Hwan, ur so smart!!

[Hwan sends an emoji of him sweatdropping]

Hwan: …Thanks.

Yong-Joon: You’re both dorks.

[Yong-Joon sends an emoji of him with heart eyes]

Yong-Joon: Today is!! Drumroll please!!!

Tae-Young: Takatakatakatakatakatakataka

Yong-Joon: My and Hei-Ran’s 2nd year anniversary!!!!

[Yong-Joon sends another emoji of him jumping up and down excitedly]

Hwan: Woah, already? It feels like its been only a few months…

Tae-Young: I dunno…for me it feels like its been 15 years now.

Hwan: ??? Why 15??

Tae-Young: Because Yong hasn’t shut up about liking her since he was 5.

Yong-Joon: O: You promised not to tell! Meanie!!!

Tae-Young: lololol whoops.

[Hwan sends an emoji of him sweatdropping]

 

Hei-Ran has entered the chatroom.

 

Yong-Joon: Hei-Ran!!!! Happy anniversary~~~

[heart eyes emoji]

[heart eyes emoji]

[heart eyes emoji]

Hei-Ran: Happy anniversary, Goldy! <3

Tae-Young: Ew love birds

Hei-Ran: Hello to you too, Wine. <3 <3 <3

Yong-Joon: Hey!! Why does he get three hearts?!

Tae-Young: lolol I’m the favorite. Sorry bro lolol

Hwan: lolol

Yong-Joon: Hei-Raaaaan~ He’s being mean~~~

Hei-Ran: Aw, you big baby.

Yong-Joon: D:

Hwan: lololol rejected.

Tae-Young: lololol

Yong-Joon: I’m hurt.

Yong-Joon: I’ll go throw myself off a bridge k bye.

[Hei-Ran sends a gasping emoji]

Hei-Ran: Goldy!

Tae-Young: Uh-oh, u got the missus angry goldy boi.

Hwan: lololol goldy boi.

Yong-Joon:  ;-; Hei-Ran I was only kidding. I wouldn’t do that. I’m sorry.

Hei-Ran: That’s not funny!

Yong-Joon: u.u I’m sorry, forgive me?

[Yong-Joon sends an emoji of himself blowing a kiss]

Hei-Ran: I’ll think about it.

[Hei-Ran sends one of herself blowing a kiss as well]

Hwan: lol dude she has u wrapped around her finger.

Tae-Young: ur one to talk.

Yong-Joon: ya lol

Hwan: Huh? What do you mean?

Hei-Ran: ^^ I think they mean the fact you’re terrified of Ha-neul getting upset with you, Hwan.

[Hwan sends a blushing emoji]

Hwan: W-Well;;

Tae-Young: lololol

Yong-Joon: lololol

Yong-Joon: Ah! I have to get going! Hei-Ran, be ready~ I’ll come pick you up in a few~ <33

Hei-Ran: Okay~ I’ll be waiting then.

Yong-Joon: You do that! I’ll be leaving you all to your chatting. See ya~

 

Yong-Joon has left the chatroom.

 

Hei-Ran: Well, I better get ready~ Ttyl~~

 

Hei-Ran has left the chatroom.

 

Hwan: …

Tae-Young: lolol aren’t they cute~

Hwan: I thought you find them gross?

Tae-Young: Me?? Find my darling brother and his lovely girlfriend gross?? Never! My, Hwan, what do you think of me?

[Hwan sends a sweatdropping emoji]

Tae-Young: lolol anyway. I need to go help pops out. Cya!

 

Tae-Young has left the chatroom.

 

Hwan: sigh…

Hwan: and so everyone left.

Hwan: Guess I’ll go play some games.

 

Hwan has left the chatroom.

 

~~~

 

A bright red car pulls up to a light blue two-story house. Stopping in front of a path made of white stones that lead straight up to the front door, the red car’s door swung open and a young man stepped out, shaded glasses covering his golden eyes from the bright sun above.

The man shuts the door of his car, looking up into a window on the second floor of the light blue house. His hair was red, just like the car he just got out of. But unlike its usual messy look, it was styled and neat. The man wore white jeans and a pink checkered half-sleeved shirt. He wore brown dress shoes. His glasses had a black frame, and the glass was darkened due to them being in the sun, protecting the young man’s eyes from the strong rays of the sun.

Pressing a button on his keys, the car makes a beeping noise before the man moves up the stone path towards the front door of the big house.

Just looking at the house from the outside, its light blue color made it appear welcoming to passing eyes. Even more so when you knew that inside lived Zen and his wife, April. Two actors that were known for many roles in plays, advertisements, tv shows and even big screen movies. But to this man, they weren’t known as some big stars, nor as benefactors of large charities all over the world as most people knew them. To him, they were uncle Hyun Ryu and aunt April, the parents of his lovely girlfriend of two years and best friend of many more, Hei-Ran.

Stepping up to the front door, Yong-Joon raises his hand to the blue button that sounded the doorbell and pressed, the sound of birds singing filling his ears from inside instead of the typical sound of a bell ringing.

Only a few seconds later, Yong-Joon hears hurried footsteps and then the door unlocking. Knowing fully well what awaited him, Yong-Joon opened his arms just in time to get tackled by a smaller body, two warm arms wrapping around his waist, and the smell of lavender hitting his senses all at once. Yong-Joon smiled, the knot in his stomach that had been there the whole ride here finally disappearing. His arms pulling the smaller body of his girlfriend in closer, hold tightening on her protectively.

Hei-Ran giggles happily, and the sound is music to Yong-Joon’s ears. He grins and looks down at her, kissing her nose gently. “Hey. You came out quick.”

Hei-Ran grinned back, returning his kiss by pecking his lips. “I missed you.”

A chuckle. “But we only just spoke in the chatroom~”

“But its not the same~”

“Ahh~~ It’s nice to know I’m missed~” he hummed. “Are you ready for our date?”

Yong-Joon didn’t need her to answer to know. Hei-Ran stepped back, and Yong-Joon got a good look at the sleeveless red dress that she wore. He immediately recognized the work of his sister. After all, he watched her make it for many days to gift to Hei-Ran for her eighteenth birthday.  It reached her knees, and a black belt rested comfortably around her waist. She wore red heels, bringing her closer to Yong-Joon’s height. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore the silver necklace that Yong-Joon had gifted her for their first anniversary. The necklace had a heart-shaped locket that held the picture Yong-Joon had taken of the two of them the day he asked Hei-Ran out for the first time, and when she first saw it, Hei-Ran hugged him so tightly Yong-Joon couldn’t breathe. It was his favorite gift to her, and still is to this day.

At least, he hopes that will change today.

Hei-Ran steps back and turns around to go back inside the house, turning her head to look at Yong-Joon. “Go start the car. I’ll just get my handbag and we can go, okay?”

Yong-Joon nods, and while Hei-Ran runs back inside, he goes back to the car.

Hopefully, everything goes as planned.

~

Hei-Ran tapped a manicured finger on her knee, looking out of the window of the car as Yong-Joon drove. She loved long rides with him. He was a good driver, and depending on their mood their drives could be either pleasantly silent, or filled with chatter that always left her feeling happy and content. Now, however, her excitement to know where they were going ate away at her, and she couldn’t wait for the drive to come to an end.

Just then, Hei-Ran feels a warm hand wrap around hers, gripping it tightly but not to the point it hurt. She looks away from the window to her left, and Yong-Joon glances over at her, grinning warmly before turning his eyes back to the road. “You seem restless.”

Hei-Ran giggled. It was cute how he noticed. “Maybe a tiny bit. Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?”

Yong-Jong smirked, and Hei-Ran’s heart fluttered a bit at the sight. “Can’t do, princess. You’ll see when we get there.”

Huffing in frustration at the fact she still didn’t know, Hei-Ran turns back to her window, looking at all the trees and cars they passed by.

After another thirty minutes of driving, Yong-Joon finally slows down in front of an old building. It was two (maybe three) stories high, with large entrance door that rested atop some stairs. The building was abandoned, some of the windows already broken. The door had a giant lock on them, and the first floor windows were barricaded by wooden planks. The walls, dusty and crumbly in some places, had posters stuck to them showing the show times for old plays. Squinting, Hei-Ran noticed the faces of her parents on most of them. “Goldy …what is this place?”

Yong-Joon didn’t answer. Instead, he turned the engine off and stepped out of the car, walking around to Hei-Ran’s side and opening her door, offering her a hand to help her out. He grinned, and Hei-Ran could see his golden eyes that hid behind his glasses shining with mirth. “My lady.”

Smiling, Hei-Ran takes his hand and pulls herself out of the car, stepping up to the stairs. She walks up the few stairs, coming closer to all the posters on the walls of the old building. She knew these shows. They had all of these recorded back at home. They were shows from her parents’ youth, when they were a bit older than Hei-Ran. She saw one where her father was dressed as a werewolf and raised her hand, running it over the poster. “This is…”

“It’s the theatre where your parents met.” Yong-Joon said, coming up behind her. “I asked them about it before. Apparently they met here, and worked here together for many years. Until it shut down, actually. That was before you were born, though.” He smiled. “They’re close friends with the owner of the place, and I asked to let me bring you here.” He told her, dangling a set of unfamiliar keys in his hand. “He agreed, as a favor to your parents. Wanna go in?”

Hei-Ran’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Yong-Joon nodded, and lead her to the front doors. While he fiddled with the lock, Hei-Ran took another look at the posters. It was bizarre, seeing her parents this young. They still looked great, and honestly not much older than they looked in these posters. But still…she never really realized how different they looked now.

“Ah! I got it. Come on in, my lady.”

Yong-Joon takes Hei-Ran’s hand and leads her inside. Inside, there were hundreds upon hundreds of red seats all in rows, and glancing up Hei-Ran could see even more dark red rows up on a balcony. Looking back down, Hei-Ran saw the stage where the performers would act out their play for the audience. Not really thinking about it, Hei-Ran’s feet take her towards it, as if mesmerized.

Yong-Joon comes up behind her, and pushes himself up onto the stage. He wipes his hands from the dust before offering a hand to Hei-Ran and pulls her up to him, grinning at their closeness. “Hey there. Do you come here often?”

Hei-Ran giggles, pushing him away. “Dork.” She smiles, turning around to face the rows of seats. She closes her eyes, trying to imagine how her father must have felt standing on this stage. He always spoke passionately about his plays, so she figured he must have felt a great rush of excitement whenever he performed here.

“Goldy…this is amazing.” She smiles, opening her eyes. “Thank you for-“

As she turns back around to look at Yong-Joon, she sees him kneeling on one knee before her, a small black box rest in the palm of his left hand. Her eyes grow wide, and a hand flies up to her mouth in surprise. “Y-Yong-Joon!”

The redhead smiles, tilting his head to the side slightly to look at her properly, since the sun was shining through the windows behind her. “Hei-Ran. I get that this is kinda sudden but...” he bit his lip, wondering how to word it right. He had this figured out just ten minutes ago! “When I look at you…I don’t just see my girlfriend. I see my best friend. I see the person that was always there for me, that has always supported me. I see my other half, and whenever I have to say goodbye to you at the end of the day, it always leaves me feeling…empty. It’s not like the feeling I get when I’m away from Tae-Young for too long, and I don’t think its something I’d feel if you were _just_ my girlfriend. We’ve been dating for two years now, and in that time I’ve had a ton of time to think it over…and, Hei-Ran…” he looks her in the eyes, golden orbs burning with intense feelings. “I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Not right now, of course…I respect your wishes to finish studying and go out there and wow the world with your acting. I also want us to have plenty of time to plan everything but…I couldn’t wait longer to ask this.” He opens the box, revealing a silver ring with a lotus flower decorating the top, an aquamarine gem resting in the middle of the flower. “Hei-Ran Ryu…will you marry me?”

Hei-Ran sobs, eyes filling with tears. She drops herself to her knees and grabs Yong-Joon’s hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. “Oh, Goldy..” she sniffles, smiling warmly at him. “You’re silly. Of course I will.” She leans in, releasing her hold on his hands to wrap her arms around his neck instead, pulling him in for a warm kiss.

 

~~~

9:46PM: Yong-Joon updated his status!

9:47PM: Hei-Ran updated her photo!

**Yong-Joon’s Status:-**

**She said yes!!! :D :D :D :D :D**

 

 **Liked** : Hwan, Tae-Young, Hei-Ran, Korain

**Comments: 3**

**Hwan:** Woah, what the hell man?! You asked her to marry you?! You didn’t tell me!

 **Tae-Young:** Lololol as if there was ever any doubt.

 **Korain:** No wonder she came home so happy…Congratulations, you two. (:

 

[Hei-Ran’s photo is now her hand, the engagement ring shining on her ring finger in the light.]

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

7:10AM – Welcome, Chin-Hwa!

 

Chin-Hwa has entered the chatroom.

 

Tae-Young: That’s what I’m saying, pops. U gotta use number 2, not 3. It’s a v delicate toy.

Yong-Joon: Ya. If u use number 3 it could break the mechanism.

[Saeyoung sends a shocked emoji]

Saeyoung: What is this…I’m getting scolded;; by my own sons;;

[Saeyoung sends a sighing emoji]

[sighing emoji]

[sighing emoji]

Tae-Young: lololol pops

Yong-Joon: lolol don’t be sad lolol

Chin-Hwa: Hello!

[Yong-Joon sends a shocked emoji]

[Saeyoung sends a shocked emoji]

Saeyoung: Woah! Chin-Hwa!

Yong-Joon: How’d you get in here?

Chin-Hwa: Huh? ^^’ I thought its okay? Big brother Tae-Yong gave me the password…

Tae-Young: Ya lol

Chin-Hwa: Is it…is it not okay?

Saeyoung: Don’t be silly~ It’s all good. You’re almost 15, after all! ^0^

Yong-Joon: That reminds me…who’s taking care of the guest list this time?

Saeyoung: What guest list?

Tae-Young: …

Yong-Joon: …

[Saeyoung sents a confused emoji]

Yong-Joon: Pops…

Chin-Hwa: ^^’ Uncle, I think they mean the party that Father said will be held both as a charity and a welcoming party, to welcome me to the RFA.

[Saeyoung sends a shocked emoji]

Saeyoung: Oh!!!!

Saeyoung: That party!!!

[Yong-Joon sends a sweatdropping emoji]

[Chin-Hwa sends a smiling emoji]

Chin-Hwa: It’s alright, uncle. There’s still a lot of time.

Saeyoung: Ya…but who’s taking care of it?

Chin-Hwa: Ah…wouldn’t that be Mothers job?

Saeyoung: Monika is indeed the dear party coordinator!

Saeyoung: Good job, Chin-Hwa!

[Chin-Hwa sends a smile emoji]

Chin-Hwa: Thank you, uncle.

 

Hae-Won has entered the chatroom.

 

Chin-Hwa: Sis!

[Tae-Young sends a shocked emoji]

Tae-Young: Woah! Miss Director!

Hae-Won: Chin-Hwa, you’re here.

Hae-Won: Hello, uncle Saeyoung. And the twins, of course.

Saeyoung: Hello hello, mini-trust-fund-kid!

Chin-Hwa: Trust-Fund kid…?

Yong-Joon: lolol

Hae-Won: I would ask that you refrain from such nicknames, uncle.

Saeyoung: Ouch!

Saeyoung: ;-;

Tae-Young: Hae-Won!! You made pops cry!!

Yong-Joon: So mean~~

Hae-Won: …?

Hae-Won: Apologies. That was not my intent.

[Saeyoung sends a crying emoji]

[crying emoji]

[crying emoji]

Chin-Hwa: U-Uh…

Tae-Young: So mean!!!

Yong-Joon: Ya!!! So mean, Hae-Won!!!

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

 

Chin-Hwa: Father!

Hae-Won: Hello, father.

Jumin Han: Saeyoung, I’ll ask that you stop upsetting my daughter with your jokes.

[Saeyoung posts a shocked emoji]

Saeyoung: Woah! It’s Mr President!

Jumin Han: …

Hae-Won: That wasn’t genuine?

Jumin Han: Of course not, Hae-Won.

Jumin Han: Saeyoung has an odd sense of humor, that is all.

Hae-Won: I see…

Saeyoung: ;;; Two trust-fund kids is;;;too many;;;

Tae-Young: lololol

Yong-Joon: lololol

Chin-Hwa: Am I… a trust-fund kid as well?

Saeyoung: No!! You took after your mother lololol

Saeyoung: so you’re fine lol.

Chin-Hwa: ^^’ Thank you, uncle.

Chin-Hwa: I think…

[Jumin Han sends a sighing emoji]

Jumin Han: Anyway.

Jumin Han: Hae-Won, what of the meeting with the president of Hyandei?

Hae-Won: Oh, yes.

Hae-Won: It went well, of course. He said he will contact you in a few days’ time to confirm signing the contract.

Jumin Han: Excellent. Good job, Hae-Won.

Hae-Won: Thank you, father.

Chin-Hwa: Great job, sis!

[Hae-Won sends a smiling emoji]

Hae-Won: Thank you, Chin-Hwa.

Saeyoung: ;;; is this an alternate dimesion?

Jumin Han: Why would it be?

Saeyoung: Because;;;

Saeyoung: You’re being nice;;

Jumin Han: …I complimented my daughter on a job well done. What is so wrong about that?

Saeyoung: The fact its u whose doing it

Tae-Young: Damn.

Yong-Joon: lololol

Chin-Hwa: Father is very kind! He always praises us for a good job! You should apologize, uncle.

Hae-Won: Yes, I agree with Chin-Hwa:

Saeyoung: Haha;;;

Saeyoung: Sorry, Mr.Han.

Jumin Han: It’s fine.

Hae-Won: I apologize, but I have to meet with my fiancée.

Jumin Han: Oh?

Hae-Won: He asked to meet at a restaurant.

Jumin Han: Good. Go, then.

Hae-Won: I will. Thank you, father.

Chin-Hwa: Enjoy yourself, sis! Tell him hi from me!

[Hae-Won sends a smiling emoji]

Hae-Won: I will. Thank you, Chin-Hwa. Well then.

 

Hae-Won has left the chatroom.

 

Jumin Han: I shall leave too. Good day. Chin-Hwa, did your piano repetitor arrive yet?

Chin-Hwa: No…she will be here soon. I’ll go get ready.

Jumin Han: Good. Tell your mother I’ll be home in an hour.

Chin-Hwa: Yes, father. Come back safe!

[Jumin Han sends a smiling emoji]

Jumin Han: Of course. See you later.

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

 

Chin-Hwa: I’ll go too.

Chin-Hwa: Bye, uncle! Bye, big brother Tae-Young, Yong-Joon!

 

Chin-Hwa has left the chatroom.

 

Saeyoung: ;;;

Tae-Young: ;;;

Yong-Joon: ;;;

Tae-Young: Well…I’ll go fix that toy that pops broke.

Yong-Joon: lololol

Saeyoung: Hey! I did not break it!

Tae-Young: lolol sure

 

Tae-Young has left the chatroom.

 

Yong-Joon: lol pops

[Saeyoung sends a sighing emoji]

Saeyoung: Kids.

Yong-Joon: lolol

Yong-Joon: I’ll go too. I need to check the stock.

 

Yong-Joon has left the chatroom.

 

[Saeyoung sends a sighing emoji]

Saeyoung: Amal~~~ I wish u were here~~ They’re all so mean!! ;-;

Saeyoung: I can’t wait for my darling to be back from work~~

Saeyoung: I should prepare her a nice warm bath!

[Saeyoung sends the emoji of him raising his glasses]

 

Saeyoung has left the chatroom.

 

~~~

**Hae-Won has updated her status!**

**“The deal with Hyandei was successful. Going to enjoy the evening with my love. <3”**

**Likes:** Amal, April, Monika, Ha-Neul, Hei-Ran

**Comments: 6**

Amal: Good job on the deal!

April: Ohhh are you enjoying an evening at a restaurant? Eat something yummy, Hae-Won! <33

Monika: Tell him hi for me, darling! (:

Ha-Neul: <3 <3 That sounds so romantic!!

Hei-Ran: Good job, Hae-Won! Enjoy your evening!!

Jumin Han: Don’t be late to come back home. Call me when you leave the restaurant.

>Hae-Won: Of course, father.


	3. Chapter 3

9:32AM – My Dream

[Korain has entered the chatroom]

[Hyun-Shik has entered the chatroom]

[Hae-Won has entered the chatroom]

 

Hyun-Shik: Oh hello, Hae-Won! I see the three oldest are here. ^^

Hae-Won: Hyun-Shik, Korain. Good morning.

Korain: Good morning, Hae-Won. Are you already at work?

Hae-Won: Yes, there are some meetings to attend today. However, I should free up in time for the opening of your gallery. That IS today, is it not?

[Korain sends a smiling emoji]

Korain: Yes. It’s later today, at 2PM.

Korain: Actually, I’m there right now. Making sure everything is ready.

Hyun-Shik: I’m there too!

Hae-Won: Oh? You’re not working?

Hyun-Shik: ^^ Mom convinced Mother to close shop today, since they want to come as well. And as for my studies, I already finished everything and I don’t have class till Friday. This is an important moment for Korain.

Hyun-Shik: I couldn’t let my best friend be alone during his first gallery opening.

[Hae-Won sends a smiling emoji]

Hae-Won: You two really are close friends.

Korain: I’m very grateful.

[Korain sends a happy emoji]

Korain: Thank you, Hyun.

Hyun-Shik: Aw shucks. It’s nothing.

Korain: No.

Korain: You’re always there for me. And you’re always cheering me on.

Korain: You’re the one who convinced me it was time for the gallery.

Korain: You may think it’s ‘nothing’, but it’s the exact opposite. You’ve given me the courage to follow my dreams.

[Korain sends a smiling emoji]

Korain: So, thank you, Hyun.

[Hyun-Shik sends a teary-eyed emoji]

Hyun-Shik: Don’t mention it, Korain. I’m happy to be here, watching you realize that dream of yours.

Hae-Won: Well, once I’m done with my meetings me and Min Ho will be visiting your gallery, Korain.

Hyun-Shik: Oh? We’ll finally get to meet your fiancé, Hae-Won?

Hae-Won: You will, if all goes as planned. These meetings sometimes go on longer than planned.

Korain: I’m sure you’ll pull them off perfectly, Hae-Won.

[Hae-Won sends an emoji of her flipping her hair]

Hae-Won: I will. Thank you.

Hyun-Shik: ^^’ Well, you’re definitely confident.

Hae-Won: Of course. Why shouldn’t I be? I’m aware of my abilities, and I play using my strengths always.

Hae-Won: If I’m not sure I can close a deal, I don’t take it.

Hyun-Shik: I suppose that’s smart…

Korain: Well, C&O is the largest company in our country so I suppose you’re doing everything right.

Hae-Won: We only do what we must. Success comes naturally.

[Hei-Ran has entered the chatroom]

Hei-Ran: Skittles, emergency. The staff can’t seem to figure out how to put up those three paintings you asked to be put together. They’re asking if they should be horizontal or vertical or what.

Korain: Oh dear. I’m coming.

[Korain has left the chatroom]

Hei-Ran: Hyun, there’s also a problem with the catering team. Could you go check that out while I go check the guest list with the guards?

Hyun-Shik: On it. ^^

Hei-Ran: Thanks!

[Hei-Ran sends a smiling emoji]

Hei-Ran: Gotta go. Hopefully nothing else goes wrong.

[Hei-Ran has left the chatroom]

Hyun-Shik: Well then. Duty calls.

Hyun-Shik: Hope to see you come, Hae-Won. ^^ Good luck with the meetings!

Hae-Won: Thank you, Hyun. Good luck with the catering.

Hyun-Shik: Haha, as long as the food is okay, we should be fine.

Hyun-Shik: Well then. Later!

[Hyun-Shik has left the chatroom]

Hae-Won: Hm.

Hae-Won: Oh, it seems its almost time for a meeting. I guess I’ll get ready, then.

Hae-Won: I can’t wait to see what the gallery will be like.

[Hae-Won sends a humming emoji]

[Hae-Won has left the chatroom]

 

\-----

The gallery wasn’t exactly big, Korain mused. It could hold only 40 paintings, forcing Korain to pick only the best of the best. Which, even to himself, was a very tough choice. He loved his pieces, certain that each piece held a part of him. So, when he had to pick, it gave him some trouble. Still, he was certain of his choice.

The room was well lit, with a light wooden floor and white walls, which stood empty safe for the paintings decorating each wall. In the middle stood several tables covered with soft yellow covers and snacks and drinks laying atop them. The tables had no chairs, but not far from them stood two sofas the same color as the table’s covers. They were facing away from each other, set so that people could sit down and gaze at the paintings opposite them. There were two identical rooms to the left and right of the room Korain currently stood in, each decorated with his paintings.

“Mr.Ryu? Where would ya like this painting?”

Korain blinks, eyes focusing on the man in front of him. He among with another two men were responsible for hanging up all the paintings, and from the looks of it there was just one left.

Looking at it, Korain’s eyes soften. “This is the most important piece. Please hang it on that wall right there, right in the middle.”

As two of the men get to work, the one that spoke to Korain continues talking. “Is it your family?”

Korain smiles, eyes fixated on the painting that was now getting raised so that it could be hung. It was a large painting, one of the biggest Korain has ever done. It was something he painted during one Chirstmas, a couple years back. There was a large table, food covering every inch of it so much that you could barely make out it was a table. On the other side of it sat his parents, Zen and April. The party had been at their house, and April, together with the help of her friend Amal cooked a feast for everyone. To the left of Zen sat Yoosung and his wife, Terrie. Next to them sat Jaehee and her wife, Jane. On April’s right sat Amal and Saeyoung, and next to them sat Monika and Jumin. They were all either laughing or smiling in the painting, just like when Korain painted it. He wanted to capture everyone, but everyone else kept coming in and out of the room, preferring to play games or sing karaoke in a different room instead. So, he ended up painting just the adults.

It was a painting he cherished, because it showed him {And everyone else} the real, natural state of his parents and their friends. Not owners of toy shops and cafes, not famous actors with many awards, and not owners of large corporate groups…no, this was just a group of friends, laughing and enjoying each others company…and Korain could only hope that he would one day have such a group of friends himself. “Yes…yes it is. They’re all family.”

-

Hyun-Shik passes a group of girls that he recognized as Korain’s college acquaintances, his hazel eyes scanning the room to see if he could spot familiar silver hair. Instead, he spots Hei-Ran and Yong-Joon, chatting quietly in front of one of the paintings, Yong-Joon’s arm wrapped securely around Hei-Ran’s shoulders. The two seemed to be talking about the said painting, Hei-Ran probably explaining how it came to be to Yong-Joon.

As he approaches the couple, Hyun-Shik catches a glimpse of their conversation. “It was during that one movie, the one papa had to film in Sweden. Korain thought this view was really beautiful, and was determined to finish the painting before we left.” Hei-Ran smiled, stroking the painting gingerly. “He was so proud of it. Still is, since it’s here. It really is one of his best works. And one of my favorites.”

Yong-Joon smiles, and Hyun-Shik sees him lean down to kiss Hei-Ran’s temple. “I like it too. Korain really is talented.”

Hyun-Shik smiles and decides to pass them, leaving them alone to their talk and continuing his search for the star of the show. He finds him pretty quickly after that, realizing that the giant group of photographers all crowded around something must be keeping Korain in one place.

Somehow squeezing himself through the crowd of men, women and giant cameras Hyun-Shik stumbles forward and almost loses his glasses, catching them right as they fell from his face. Straightening himself out, he puts them back on and comes face to face with the person he was looking for.

“Hyun? Is everything okay?” Korain frowns, concern floating in his eyes.

“Mr.Ryu, who is this?”

“Is there a problem?”

Hyun-Shik smiles at his friend, facing the crowd of cameras and flashes. “I’m Mr.Ryu’s friend and no, nothing’s wrong. I do, however, need to steal Mr.Ryu from you all for a second.” He grins “There is someone very important who wants to see him, so I must insist you leave your questions for later. For now, please enjoy the snacks and champage and, of course, Mr.Ryu’s wonderful paintings.”

While he talks, Hyun-Shik grabs Korain’s hand and slowly starts exiting the circle. Once out, he lets go of Korain’s hand and nods behind him, a smirk playing on his lips. “There’s a certain someone here to see you. I figured you’d rather talk to him than to those reporters.”

Korain’s blue eyes narrow. “Who’s ‘him’?”

Hyun-Shik merely continue to smirk, pushing Korain towards who Korain assumed was the ‘certain someone’ he mentioned. “Oh, you’ll know when you get there.”

Korain opens his mouth to protest, but that’s when his eyes spot brown hair in a ponytail, and eyes the color of the sea on a sunny day. He feels himself stop, and he doesn’t have to look behind him to know Hyun-Shik already left. He’ll tell him what he thinks of him later.

Right now, the man with brown hair in a ponytail and the eyes that reminded Korain of summer was approaching him.

“Korain! There you are!” the man smiles, looking around at the paintings surrounding him. “Man, still in uni and already opening your first gallery? You’re really something. Though..” he grins. “I knew that the first day I met you. Your paintings are amazing.

Korain pleaded to his heart to stop pounding. Hopefully, the man in front of him didn’t hear it. “I’m happy you could make it, Joon.”

Joon smiles. “Of course I’d come. You invited me to your first gallery…I couldn’t not come.” He hums. “Actually, I was looking for you. Where have you been? I haven’t been able to spot you since I’ve got here.”

Korain gives an apologetic smile. “Ah, I was preoccupied with the reporters…they had a lot of questions.” He nods towards one of the paintings. “Shall I show you around?”

Joon nods, and his smile makes Korain smile as well. “I’d love to. I was quite interested in the painting in the third room.”

As the two leave, talking amongst themselves, Hyun-Shik emerges from behind a couple of guests, a content smile on his lips. “You’ll thank me later.” He hummed, looking around at all the paintings. He watched Korain paint every single one of them, at different points of completion. Seeing them all hanging on walls, in a gallery…it really made him happy for his friends. “Congratulations Korain…here’s to many more galleries like this.”

“Oh, Hyun-Shik! Please come over here, there’s a red-headed young man trying to install some kind of wheels to one of the sofas.”

Hyun-Shik shudders. “Oh great. So Tae-Young’s here.” He mutters to himself, dreading to imagine what kind of antics the younger twin was up to. “Coming!”

 

~~~

[Korain updated his profile picture]

(The profile picture is the painting of the older RFA, all enjoying a Christmas dinner}

Caption: “Finally this piece is hanging in a gallery…I couldn’t be happier. Thank you, everyone, for making this day happen.”


	4. Zenpril Wedding

_“In other news: It’s finally the day many of you have been waiting for. As we’ve informed you earlier this week, today marks the day of two very famous actors getting married. The actors we’re talking about are none other than Hyun Ryu; also known as Zen and his lovely soon-to-be wife, April. The two have been favorites of the media for a long time and fans can’t wait to see them finally tying the knot. Unfortunately, we will not be covering the event as their manager, Amal, has made it clear to everyone that the couple wished the wedding to be private with just the people close to them attending. We hope the happy couple has a wonderful wedding, and we wish them a happy life together. Now, we move on to-“_

Amal presses the OFF button on the TV remote, cutting off the voice of the news reporter. “God, that’s all literally anyone is talking about. Is there really so little interesting happening in the world right now that a wedding of two actors is on every massive news report?”

“Well, what did you expect?” the teasing voice of Amal’s fiancé, Saeyoung, a young man with messy red hair, golden eyes and glasses pipes up from his position on the couch. “It’s Zen and April. You should know how popular they are. Not to mention their latest movie came out a couple of weeks ago. It’s only natural they’re the center of attention right now.”

Amal rolls her green eyes, plopping down onto the couch herself. She pushes up her glasses up her nose, tapping a foot on the wooden floor of her and Saeyoung’s shared apartment. “I know that, but gods. You can’t _imagine_ how many news companies I had to reject. Some of them tried to _bribe me!_ Can you believe it?”

Saeyoung, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, hums. “Oh? Are you not bribable miss? I could’ve sworn cuddles did the trick.”

“Maybe with you. But I wasn’t about to accept cuddles from a paparazzi.”

“But what if I’m a paparazzi too?” The mischievous red-head smirks, a gleam in his eyes. “I’m invited to the wedding, you know. I could totally make a fortune off of those pictures!” he giggles. “Just imagine~ I could get a bright new baby with all that money~”

“Usually, I’d find this cute. But right now, I really want to strangle you.”

“It’s so early in the morning, though? And don’t you have to leave soon? I’m not sure I can do this quickly…”

Amal gasps, eyes widening behind her glasses. “You idiot! Saeran’s in the other room!”

“Oh?” Saeyoung laughs. “ _That’s_ what worries you?”

“You’re unbelievable.” Amal sighs, shaking her head. “I can’t believe I said yes to this idiot…”

“You hurt my feelings, babe~”

“Good. Maybe now you’ll think about what kind of ridiculous thing you’re saying.” Amal scolds the man, pulling herself up to her feet. “Anyway, you’re right. I have to-“

Just then, Amal’s phone rings in her pocket. She pauses, reaching into said pocket to pull out the ringing device. Pressing a button on the screen, she brings it to her ear. “Yes, Amal speaking. Yes. Oh, the flowers are there? Wonderful. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, maybe more depending on traffic. In the meantime, are all the seats assigned according to the list? Good. And- What? What do you mean, the musicians aren’t there? Did you call them?” she takes a deep breath. “Alright. I’ll call them on the way. Just make sure everything else is set. I’ll need to go pick up the bride later too. Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay, good. See you in a bit.”

Saeyoung watches as Amal gets off the phone, frustrated. “Everything okay?”

Amal nods, running her hand through her brown hair. “Yeah, just the musicians running late. I’ll just go and check everything one last time before I go get April. I’ll call the musicians, if they don’t answer I’ll just have to call the backup ones. Though I do wish they’re just stuck in traffic somewhere…April really liked them.”

“Hey. It’ll be fine. And don’t worry too much. You and her worked hard for this. It’ll be great!” Saeyoung smiles. “I’ll make sure me and Saeran get there on time.”

“Pretty sure it’s Saeran who’ll make sure of that, but okay. Thank you.” She walks over to him, still sitting on the couch, and leans in for a quick peck on the lips. “See you at the wedding.”

 

~

 

April and Hyun’s bedroom could be described as ‘homey’ and ‘bright. The walls were a pearly white color, with big windows on one wall. The curtains, silver in color, were drawn to let sunlight in. The opposing wall had their bed pushed up against it, with clean white covers and pillows. The other walls were decorated with pictures and awards hanging in frames. Pictures of them together, with their friends, on dates all decorated the otherwise empty walls. Several awards for leading as well as supporting walls in both film and theatre hung as well in the middle of that. A desk with books stood against the farthest wall from the door, a single silver vase stood on it, decorated with many white, pink and red roses.

April sat in a chair that was usually tucked into the desk. A mirror was placed in front of her on the desk, and behind her a woman with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes worked on her own brown hair that shone in the sunlight from all the brushing it had gotten.

The woman was currently taking a lock of April’s hair and curling it, humming to a song April didn’t know. “So…” the woman began, meeting April’s eyes in the mirror. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m…excited.” April states, wondering if that was the right word to use. After all, she really was excited. She has been waiting for this day for so long, and now it was finally here. “I’m also a bit nervous, though.”

“Understandable. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day. Though I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

“You’re right, of course.” April glances at herself in the mirror. “I just…wish it was easier to calm down, Annastasiya.”

The woman called Annastasiya smiles, curling another lock of hair. “I told you, please call me Anna. But as for your nervousness…why not think about something else? Like how _beautiful_ you’ll look in your dress!”

The thought of her wedding dress brought a smile to April’s lips, and she glanced down at herself to admire it. It was white, safe for the top, and bottom, which were decorated with silver embroidery and sparkling jewels. The skirt also had a design sewn in on the back in that same silver color. The moment April saw it, it took her breath away.  “This dress is gorgeous, isn’t it? I fell in love with it right away.” She laughs at a memory. “And Saeyoung looked stunning in it, if I do say so myself.”

“Oh, that red-headed man that tried it on?” Annastasiya laughs. “You’re right. He pulled it off well. But in my opinion, you look better in it. It suits you. Makes you shine.”

“Shine?”

“Yes, like the star that you are. I’m not sure Hyun will be able to keep a straight face when he sees you. His best man might have to help him pick up his jaw from the floor.”

April laughs, and the two fall into a comfortable silence. After a while, Annastasiya makes a satisfied noise, stepping back from April to admire her work. “There. All done. How do you like it?”

April looked at herself in the mirror, studying her hair. Annastasiya had curled it and clipped it in places with beautiful silver flowers. Some of the curls bounced with the movement of April’s head. As she admired herself, Annastasiya gently placed a silver crown atop April’s head. “There, now you really look like a princess.”

“Oh, Anna.” April smiled, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, darling. We still have to do your make-up!” The blonde woman smiled. “Now, lets get you dolled up. Your manager said she’ll pick you up at around 10:30, which gives us about an hour to transform you even further.”

 

~

 

“I really can’t do this.”

Monika, a brunette young woman with chocolate brown eyes, looks up from tying her daughter’s hair. She wore a knee-length floral dress, and her hair was done up in a simple yet elegant style. The source of the voice that had distracted her was none other than Hyun Ryu, the groom of today’s wedding.

“Can’t do what, Zen?” Monika asked. Even though she knew his real name, calling him Zen has become a habit for most of the RFA.

Said man turned around to face her, his face distraught. “I can’t tie this tie. I swear I know how to do it, I’ve never needed help with it but I just…can’t seem to do it right today.”

“Oh it’s probably just jitters and butterflies.” Replied another voice, neither Monika nor Zen, from across the room. The owner of the voice, a young woman with curly orange hair and sparkling green eyes by the name of Elizabeth, strode over to Zen. She wore a simple blue half-sleeved dress, and her usually wild hair was put up in a neat ponytail. She put down the hair brush she was holding in her hand on a nearby table, and began helping Zen with his tie. “Honestly, I don’t understand. You of all people shouldn’t be nervous about today.”

Zen’s red eyes widened at the statement. “Nervous? Me? I’m not!” he exclaims, puffing his cheeks. “I’m perfectly sure of my and April’s commitment to this marriage.”

“This has nothing to do with fear of commitment, silly.” The young woman laughs, adjusting his tie. “It’s good nervousness. You can’t wait for it to be over, you know?” she kept talking, patting the now tied tie before picking up her hairbrush again. “I bet the two of you are excited for the honeymoon.” She added, winking at Zen.

Zen’s blush was all the answer she needed apparently, as she merely laughed at seeing it before going back over to her boyfriend, Yoosung, a blonde young man with purple eyes, who was currently looking in one of the mirrors in the room at himself, adjusting his suit jacket. “Yoosung, you went and messed up your hair again!”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” The blonde man laughed, looking at his girlfriend in the mirror as she brushed his hair back into position again for what seemed the hundredth time that day. “It just happened when I was putting on the jacket.”

“How did you put on that jacket for it to mess up your hair?!”

As the two talk Monika feels a tug at her dress. She looks down, meeting the onyx-like eyes of her daughter. “Hae-Won, what is it sweetie?”

Hae-Won frowns, her black hair that reminded Monika so much of her own husband and Hae-Won’s father framing her face. “Mother, you didn’t finish my hair.”

Monika giggles, kneeling down so that her eyes were at the same height as Hae-Won’s. “I’m sorry honey. Here, let me do it now.” She gently turns the girl around and brushes her hands through the silky raven hair. “Hmm…since you’re the flower girl, we can’t just tie it up normally, now can we? Where’s the butterfly clip I gave you?”

“Here.” Hae-Won says, and she reaches her hand behind her back, a small silver butterfly clip decorated with several jewels resting in the palm of her hand. Monika takes it and puts up half of Hae-Won’s hair, clipping it with the butterfly clip. “There. Now you’re even prettier than before.” Monika smiles, “Why don’t you show your father?”

“Show me what?”

The two girls look up at the sound of a familiar to them voice. As expected, it was none other than Jumin Han, the CEO of the biggest company in Korea, appointed leader of the RFA, and Monika’s husband as well as Hae-Won’s father. “Is there something you need me to see, love?”

Monika smiles at the word ‘love’, gesturing to Hae-Won. “Only your daughter looking like a princess.”

Monika watches as Jumin’s eyes light up. He walks over to her and Hae-Won and kneels down, admiring his daughter. “You look stunning, Hae-Won.” He smiles gently, kissing her cheek before rising to his feet again, smile replaced with his usual stern gaze. “I hope everyone else is ready as well? We mustn’t be late. Amal called and she said she is on her way to pick up April. We must be at the chapel before they arrive.”

Zen, who had just finished putting on his suit jacket, cleared his throat. “Then what are we waiting for? Come on, then.”

“Wait!” Yoosung cries, frowning. “Saeran’s not here yet.”

“Amal informed me that he will be arriving at the chapel with Saeyoung.” Jumin states, already walking towards the door. “Now come along, the driver is waiting outside.”

 

~

 

Amal watches the road, tapping her finger on the steering wheel. She had just picked up April and Annastasiya from April and Zen’s place, and they were on their way to the chapel where the wedding would be held. Before coming, Amal made sure everything was perfect. The musicians were getting their instruments tuned, the food was being prepared at the location where everyone would go for the reception party, the flower arrangements were all set and ready for both the bride and her bridesmaids, and the flower girl was on her way with the best men. From what Annastasiya told her, the ring bearer was already at the chapel. All that was left was to get the bride currently sitting the backseat of Amal’s car to the chapel on time.

Stopping at a red light, Amal looks back at her best friend in the rearview mirror. “How are you holding up, hon?”

Said woman smiles back at her in the mirror. “Excited. Scared. Giddy. Ready to cry. Not sure from happiness or nervousness.” She laughs. “Does that answer your question?”

“Not exactly, but then again, it’s what I expected.” Amal starts moving again as the light turns green. “Don’t worry. I made sure everything is perfect. There will be no paparazzi, and the only camera there is the one the cameraman you ordered carries.” Amal smiles at April in the mirror. “I even banned Saeyoung from carrying a phone. Saeran made sure the idiot followed through.”

“Thank you, Amal.”

“No problem.” Amal laughs. “It’s my job to make this work for you just how you want it. It’s your special day, after all. For now, just relax. We’ll be there soon.”

~

The chapel, Zen though, looked beautiful. There were rows of chairs on each side of the aisle, most of which were full with his and April’s friends. Co-workers, directors, close friends, as well as those closest to them like Monika, Elizabeth and Jane who all sat in the front row.

The aisle was decorated with white and silver flowers from the door all the way up to the arch at which Zen stood. Above him, decorating the arch itself were more white and silver flowers. April had picked a white and silver theme for the wedding, said it fit the two of them. Zen couldn’t disagree.

Zen himself was wearing a black tuxedo, a silver tie completing his look to match the theme. Yoosung, Saeran and Jumin who were his best men were all wearing white tuxedos with silver ties. Though it wasn’t their time to come out and stand next to him yet, Zen saw enough of their suits when they were getting ready. (All safe for Saeran, who arrived at the chapel with Saeyoung.)

Finally, the doors open and Amal walks in. Zen noticed that unlike April’s bridesmaids, Amal was a wearing a knee-length white dress and a silver cardigan. After all, due to taking up managing the whole wedding, Amal couldn’t be one of April’s bridesmaids. Still, Zen was thankful. He didn’t know if all the preparations would’ve gone as swimmingly as they did without Amal’s help.

After a quick glance around the room, Amal strode towards Zen, who stood near the arch by himself safe for the priest waiting for the ceremony. When she reached him, she gave him a reassuring smile. “Okay, everything is in place. The best men and bridesmaids will be coming in shortly, with the maid of honor leading the flower girl down the aisle.” She sighs, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “God, all this running around is making me thirsty.”

Zen chuckles. “You sure have been running quite a bit.”

“Well it’s completely worth it. Anyway, be ready.” Amal nods towards the priest in acknowledgement before quickly running out the way she came in.

Soon after, The doors open and the musicians start to play a slow melody as the best men and bridesmaids come in. First come in Jumin and Jaehee, followed by Saeran and Annastasiya. After them, Yoosung comes in followed by a bridesmaid with curly red hair, who was holding the hand of small Hae-Won, while Hae-Won’s other hand threw out flower petals from her basket.

As each of them took their position, with Yoosung closest to Zen and the red-headed bridesmaid in the position closest to where April would stand, Zen realizes that the red-head is actually Saeyoung.

Saeyoung and the other two bridesmaids wore a sequin silver floor length dress which hugged their bodies snugly. Saeyoung had done his hair so it was curly and honestly, if Zen didn’t know he cross-dressed, he would’ve assumed Saeyoung was just a more well-built woman.

Finally, after everyone was settled down in their position and Hae-Won was sitting neatly next to her mother, the music being played dies down and the doors which were closed once again opened, and the band began to play the wedding march.

Zen’s eyes were set on the doors, and as he saw April step out from behind a corner and into the room, he couldn’t help but gasp.

She strode down the aisle, slowly and shyly to the music yet gaining confidence with each step she took. She was holding a bouquet of white roses trimmed with silver in her hands. A crown shone on her head, silver roses decorating her hair.

The music slowed until it came to a stop right when April stopped next to Zen. The two faced the priest, and everyone watched on as the priest began the ceremony.

Everything went by in a flash. Zen wasn’t sure he heard any of it. He was too busy watching April out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t believe someone so beautiful, so kind and caring, was about to marry him. It felt like everything that he went through up to this point was worth it, if it meant that this was his end goal.

Noticing that April was now looking at him instead of the priest, Zen realized it must be time for the vows. Clearing his throat, Zen takes both of April’s hands in his own and takes a deep breath. “April.” He starts, laughing softly at how nervous he was. “I, um…I had this all planned out in my head, but looking at you now…at how beautiful you are…you take my breath away. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I must’ve done something great in my past life if I was sent such an angel.”

“I want to promise you, here and now, in front of all our closest friends…that I’ll love you no matter what. Even when we’re old and wrinkly, with grandchildren running around…I’ll still find you as breathtaking as you are now, and as you were the first day I met you. I love you, April…and that won’t ever change. If you’ll have me, I’ll stay by your side till my last breath.”

April smiles, and Zen can tell she’s barely keeping back the tears. He is, too. “Hyun.” She begins, squeezing his hands. “The day I met you, it was like I finally found my other half. I knew right away that you were the one. Being here now, with you…it’s a dream come true. Some might have teased us by calling us Cinderella and here prince, but right now I really do feel like I’ve found my prince charming.” She smiles at him, and Zen feels the love that she feels for him in every word she says. “You’re the only one for me, Hyun, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Until my last breath, I want to be by your side.”

“May the ring bearer bring the rings up to the bride and groom?”

Just then, the doors open one more time and a man walks down with a small boy. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, an exact replica of Annastasiya. He walks down the aisle with a silver pillow in his hands, two rings resting upon it.

The boy brings them up to April and Zen, and the two lean down to take a ring each. Zen takes April’s hand in his and slides the ring on her ring finger at the same time April slides one on his. They hold eachother’s hands, smiling brightly at one another.

“Now, Hyun Ryu, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, till death do you apart?”

Zen didn’t know how he heard the words, but he nodded, eyes fixed upon the love of his life. “I do.”

“And you, April, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, till death do you apart?”

Zen’s heart skipped a beat when April beamed. “I do!”

“Then, you may now kiss the bride.”

Zen barely waits for the words, he’s already pulling April in by the time the priest finishes speaking. And as he pulls her in, he closes his eyes and lets their lips meet, kissing her for the first time as her husband.

 

~

 

April turns slowly with Zen, dancing to a slow song later in the day. Her head is resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed. It still feels surreal to her. She was finally married! To Hyun, no less! She couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“You really do look like a princess, love.”

April smiles, looking up at her now husband. “And you look quite charming yourself, my prince.”

“Well, a beauty such as yourself must have an appropriate escort.” He smiles. “It’s still hard to believe that we’re finally married now, isn’t it?”

“I know. It’s unreal.” She hums. “I might not believe it till we’re on our honeymoon…”

Zen’s eyes go wide. “Y-You can’t just go saying that!”

“Me?” April smiles innocently. “I said nothing wrong. I only said I want to go on the honeymoon with you.”

Zen blushes, covering his face with the back of his hand. “W-Well, still…”

“Oh there you two are!”

The newly wed couple turn around to see Amal, their manager and close friend approaching. “Congratulations, you two.” Amal smiles. “I couldn’t get to you until now. You guys were surrounded by people.”

April lets go of Zen and hugs Amal tightly. “Thank you for this, Amal. So much. Today’s been perfect.”

The brunette woman hugs her friend back, laughing. “Don’t thank me. This is the least I could do. I’m just happy that you’re happy.”

“Of course I am. And I think you’ll be happy, too.” April releases Amal from her hug, taking Zen’s hand in her own. “Since me and Hyun will be away for a month, you won’t be working, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Amal crosses her arms, thoughtful. “Huh. Guess I’ll relax at home with Saeyoung.”

“Actually,” April smiles. “We have a surprise for you.”

“You…do?” Amal asks cautiously, studying the faces of her friends. “What kind of surprise.”

“Well, me and April wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for us this far, both as our manager and our friend…” Zen stated, glancing at his wife. “And, well…”

“We booked you a trip to Italy!” April blurts out, clapping her hands together. “For you and Saeyoung, for a month! Since you’ll be on vacation anyway, we wanted you to spend it somewhere you’ve wanted to go for a while. And well, why not Italy?”

Amal’s eyes widen at the news. “April, you didn’t…” she glances between her best friend and Zen, mouth agape. “You didn’t!”

“We did!” April laughs. “Surprise! Are you happy?”

“I’m…of course I am!” Amal claps her hands together. “I’ve always wanted to go to Italy!”

“Well, now you can.” April smiles. “And don’t worry, Saeran knows. He’ll be staying with Beth and Yoosung while the two of you are away.”

“This is so much…April, I don’t know what to say.” Amal starts, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. “Just…thank you. Both of you. So much.”

April goes in for another hug, hugging her friend tightly. “Don’t mention it. Please, just enjoy it. Thank you for all that you’ve done for us so far, and all you’ll do in the future as well.”

Amal hugs back tightly as well. “No, thank you. Both of you.” She smiles, releasing the hug. “I better go tell Saeyoung. Enjoy the rest of the day, you two.”

As she runs off, April wraps her arms around Zen, leaning her head against his shoulder again. “I’m glad she’s so happy.”

“So am I.” Zen says, looking down at April. “Hey, April?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, my princess.”

“I love you too, my prince charming.”


End file.
